Long Lost GoodBye
by Sunset-to-Twilight
Summary: Kaitlyn Walsh is a heartless 16 year old who doesn't care about anything or anyone. This all changes the day she finds out that two of her best friends are in real trouble. Then when they get home even worse trajedy happens that could lead her to love and
1. Default Chapter

Hello. This is my story on the Outsiders. Please don't be to hard with the reviews as this is my first story written on fanfiction. -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was walking home from school with so many things on my mind. I just got in a fight with my best friend, and my boyfriend broke up with me. I am glad it was finally the weekend and I didn't have to look at his ugly face for a while. Either way I didn't like that damn bastard any ways. I was only using him to see if the guy I had my eye on was by any means jealous. I always had my eye on him. He was the guy I was after, but he was going to be hard to get. I knew he was going out with some broad named Sylvia, but that stupid bitch is two-timing him, and as soon as he gets out of jail he is going to break up with her.  
  
My Name is Kaitlyn Walsh, but my friends call me Coke because that's the only thing I drink so that's why. I have blond hair and blue eyes just like Dally's with the same cold hate he had in his. I guess that's why I liked him so much, but it's not like there was ever going to be anything serious between us because guys have always been just things to play with for me, and I don't believe in love.  
  
I finally got home, not that I have one. I was like my friend Johnny. I wasn't wanted at home. For my old man I rather be dead, and my old lady doesn't give a damn about me, but what do I care. I rather live with Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry Curtis. I'm always welcomed in their home, and I get along well with them.  
  
"Hey Coke! What's up?" Ponyboy greeted me.  
  
"Nothing much, just that I had a really big fight with Charlene and I broke up with Jeff."  
  
"You sure you broke up with him, or did he break up with you? Because I know you would keep him until Dally asked you out."  
  
"Okay, fine he broke up with me. Happy!?"  
  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"He found out by Charlene that I was using him to get to Dally. That's why I started telling her off at school. My God! I can't believe she would do that to me! She's my best friend, or was until now. That stupid_"  
  
"Ok ok, calm down already. You know I don't like to see you like this. Well now I'm leaving, you wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Where ya goin'?"  
  
"Movies. See ya later then."  
  
"Kay bye!"and he left without another word.  
  
I was left all by myself in an empty house with nothing to do so I decided I would go and pick a fight with some Soc lying around. I was pretty strong for being a girl and so I could take any girl or guy in my way. I then decided I would follow Ponyboy to the movies, but not let him know I was there. So I went to the drive-in theater near the house.  
  
The film was finally over. But I laid back a while and relaxed. Finally I left, when I saw that Pony was getting beat up by some Socs. I saw the whole gang running to save him too. I ran toward him and beat the crap out of some guy there. Finally they all ran away like little chickens. It was pretty funny. That's when I noticed, Dally was back! I ran to him and gave him a big hug. He gave me a look as if I was weird, but returned the hug. I was so glad he was back.  
  
"I thought you were still in the cooler Dally," Ponyboy said.  
  
"I got off early. Good Behavior," Dally answered.  
  
The rest of the night we all talked when Steve asked, "You break up with Sylvia again?" He had noticed that the ring he off a drunken guy was back on his finger.  
  
"Ya, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timing me again while I was in jail."  
  
I was so glad he finally realized what she was doing. It was the perfect opportunity to get together with him, but I had to wait for the right time. "hey anyone wannna come to the movies with me tomorrow?" Ponyboy and Johnny agreed and so did I. The others had plans, but Two-bit said he might stop by if he didn't go get boozed up.  
  
It was finally getting late and we all went home. I stayed over at the Curtis' place. All night I was thinking of Dally. I knew he was going to be mine no matter what. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and I could hardly wait for tonight. I was looking everywhere for the perfect thing to wear. I finally found a cute little blue shirt and the best blue Jeans I had. I then took a shower, got dressed, and did my hair and make-up. In my opinion I looked stunning, and I didn't see how Dally couldn't have noticed me.  
  
It was finally time we all met in the corner of Pickett and Sutton, so I left. Dally was already there when I got there, and so was Pony and Johnny. We had gotten there a little early, so we all decided we should go out for a little fun before we head for the Nightly Double. We went to buy a few Cokes, and we went to this store where Dally had shoplifted two packs of Kools. Then finally we went to the Nightly Double. We went in through the back fence because Dally hated doing anything legal. We sat behind these two girls, when Dally started taunting them. I knew what he was doing. That's his way of flirting. I was getting real jealous. I felt like I was getting red with anger, and I just wanted to slap that little red head across the face. He was the only one doing it because I knew Ponyboy wouldn't do it and Johnny went out for a Coke. I noticed that Dally was getting impatient with the girls so he decided to put his feet in the back of the red head's chair.  
  
"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap," she said. The minute I looked at her I knew I was going to hate her.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?"  
  
The other girl had joined the conversation. They were talking about seeing him around the rodeos, and he asked them a few questions.  
  
"Oh my my, you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime baby. Guess what I've been in for?" With those words I knew she was going to die. I would hunt her down and beat her to death, but not in front of Dally.  
  
"Please leave us alone. Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?"  
  
"I'm never nice. Want a Coke?" My God I hated her every second more and more. Dally was supposed to be mine. I had to get rid of her somehow.  
  
"I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost hood!"  
  
Dally left after that. My God, what the hell was her problem? No one talked to Dally like that. I knew I had to kill her, but I wasn't sure if she even liked him yet. Ponyboy and the redhead, whose name was Sherri or Cherry Valance, were talking. Johnny came back a while after, but didn't talk much. Then Dally came back with an armful of Cokes.  
  
He gave Cherry and Marcia, which was the other girl, a Coke and sat next to Cherry. That really got me fired up. After the movie was over she was going to get it. "This might cool you off," I heard Dally say.  
  
She got the Coke and immediately threw it in his face. "That might cool you off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off too."  
  
"Fiery, huh? Just the way I like them." After that he put his arm around her, but Johnny stopped him. Every minute I hated her more and more. I so wanted to cry, but I knew that wasn't a choice. Dally would think I was soft if I did. Then Johnny said something that startled me.  
  
"Leave her alone, Dally."  
  
"Huh?" He was surprised too because Johnny hasn't spoken to anyone like that. He can't scare anyone, not even a goose. Then Johnny said, "You heard me. Leave her alone."  
  
Dally scowled for a second, and then left with a frown on his face. I knew why he didn't hit Johnny. He was the gang pet. If it was someone else, he would beat them down in a second, but he just couldn't do it to Johnny.  
  
I decided to stay because I was going to tell Cherry off, but first I was being a little friendly. I finally introduced myself after not talking at all. We got along all right, but I hated her. Two-Bit came a little while after, and he got along well with Marcia as they both had the same personality.  
  
The movie was finally over, and I told everyone to go on ahead, but asked Cherry to stay behind. As soon as they left I slapped that little bitch. "Stay away from Dally you little bitch. He belongs to me. Stay with your own kind, or be sure to get the beating of your life. I'm warning you bitch. Get one step closer to Dally and I'll hunt you down and kill you." With that said I left, but I managed to see the look that she had on her face. She looked scared and I knew that would keep her away for a while.  
  
I headed for Buck Merril's place because I knew Dally was going to be there. Buck was having a party, and plus I needed a place to sleep.  
  
I finally got there and walked in. Damn was that party getting dirty. I walked into a bedroom and found Dally there.  
  
"Hey," he said as soon as he saw me.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"I thought you were stayin' over at Pony's."  
  
"I was going to, but I decided I needed to stay away from that house for a while. Besides Johnny needed a place to stay, and so I think he's gonna stay at the Curtis' place."  
  
"I see. Well there are no more rooms here, so where you gonna stay?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I guess if you scoot over then I will have a place to sleep, won't I?"  
  
"I guess. Fine." So he scooted over, and I lay right next to him. "My God, you sure are pretty. I never noticed until I got real close to you." He leaned over trying to kiss me, but I couldn't give in. I wanted to more than anything, but I couldn't let him know that. He kept whispering the nicest things in my ear that I just had to give in. I turned my head, and he kissed me. I stood there for about 3 seconds, and then I slapped him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he said.  
  
"You deserved it! You never took notice in me before. I was always there, and did you even once ask me out for a drink or something? No, but today since that Cherry girl turned you down, you turn to the last person you could think! Me! My God you make me sick! I can't stand being next to you anymore!"  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to be next to me then why don't you sleep on the floor!"  
  
"I'd rather sleep on the floor than be next to a jerk li__." At that moment he pushed me right off the bed. "What the hell is your problem!?" Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. It was Buck Merril. He said Ponyboy and Johnny were asking for Dally, so he left.  
  
I could hear everything that was going on outside. I was very curious in what they wanted, so I quietly listened. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay kids, What do you need from me?"  
  
I kept on listening. I was quite interested in the story. Apparently, Darry hit Pony, Johnny and Pony were going to run away but decided to go to the park, they got in a fight with some guys, two of which were Marcia's and Cherry's boyfriends, and Johnny killed Bob, Cherry's boyfriend.  
  
"Good for you," Dally said.  
  
"We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from the party," I heard Johnny say.  
  
"Oh shoot, kid, I was in the bedroom. Glory, but your ears can get red Ponyboy."  
  
Dally said, "It wasn't anything like that kid, I was asleep or trying' to be, Coke came by looking for a place to stay and then we kind of got in a fight. Also Hank Williams," he started insulting Hank, "Me and Shepard had a run-in and I cracked some ribs. I just needed a place to lay over. Ol' Tim sure can pack a punch. He won't be able to see out of one eye for a week. Well, wait a sec and I'll see what I can do about this mess. Ponyboy are you wet?"  
  
"Y-y-yes-s," he said. It sounded like his teeth were chattering.  
  
"Glory Hallelujah! You'll die of pneumonia 'fore the cops ever get you." I then saw that he led them to room next to the one I was in. "Get that sweatshirt off. Dry off and wait here. At least Johnny's got his Jeans jacket. You ought to know better than to run away in just a sweatshirt, and a wet one at that. Don't you ever use your head?" He then came back to the room I was in. "Where is the loaded gun, and can you lend me 50 bucks?"  
  
"The gun is in your jacket, and do you really think I'm gonna lend you 50 bucks?"  
  
"Awwww come on, Coke, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I promise to make it up to you." I just had to give in. I got up and gave him the 50 bucks.  
  
"Thanks, you wanna go run away with the boys or stay here?"  
  
"I think I'll stay and help you out with the cops. Not that you need any help, but still."  
  
"Okay then. We'll come up with a plan later. I gotta get back to the boys." After he said that he left. When he went to the room Ponyboy and Johnny were in I couldn't hear anything, so I decided to get out of the room and get a Coke or something.  
  
When I went back to my room I saw that Johnny and Ponyboy were leaving. Dally came back to my room not long afterward.  
  
"Okay here is the plan. I told Pony and Johnny about that church on Jay Mountain. Remember the one my cousin told us about." I nodded. "Well, I told Pony and Johnny to stay there a while, just until the coast is clear."  
  
"Well, we need a cover story, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah that's why when the police haul us in for questioning we're gonna say that they were heading for Texas. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What about the other guys. Are they gonna know?"  
  
"No, You're to keep your trap shut. No one can know. Not even Soda and Darry."  
  
"Okay, well I'm leaving now."  
  
"Wait. I told you I'd make up for being so mean to you. How 'bout a soda tomorrow at the Dingo?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll think 'bout it." With that said I left to Pony's house. I would've loved to stay with Dally, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him know I liked him. Also, I was scared to fall in love with him, but I think I was to late. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Coke, Wake up." I opened my eyes and found Sodapop standing right over me. "Hey come on, it's time for breakfast." At that moment I got up when Darry asked, "How do you want your eggs?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, umm how I usually eat them. With ketchup, oh wait no I want them with jelly this time. I wanna see why Soda likes them like that." I turned to Soda and he gave me a smile, then he said, "Don't worry you'll like them." I then went to the breakfast table, and there was the usual chocolate cake, the one cup of coffee, the plates filled with eggs, the cups of chocolate milk, but one thing was missing.Ponyboy. I could see it in Darry and Soda's faces that they were thinking the same thing. I felt guilt running through me because I couldn't tell them where he was. I had to stay there and pretend I knew nothing about where he was or what happened last night.  
  
"I wonder where he is," Soda said, "I mean after you, um, you know. hit him, we haven't heard anything from him."  
  
"Are you blaming me for him not being here?" Darry asked.  
  
"No I didn't mean that it was your fault it's just that_."  
  
"Forget it. I know it was my fault for him not being here. If I hadn't hit him he would be here eating breakfast with all of us. I guess I just lost control and wish more than ever I could take that moment back, but I can't no matter how much I want to." He looked like he was about to cry, but knowing Darry he would hold back his tears.  
  
"But you would think he'd be back by now. I don't think he would ever leave for a long time if it were just because you hit him. I mean something else could've happened. I just hope he didn't die or something." I regretted saying the last part, but I knew I had to. I had to cover up for what I knew, and that was the only thing I could think of. The thing was that after I said that I scared the hell out of them. They were really worried now, or so they looked.  
  
"You don't actually think he is," Soda hesitated, "dead, do you?"  
  
"I don't think so," I said to reassure them a little, "Ponyboy is a. a. a. kid who knows how to take care of himself. Yeah I know sometimes he doesn't use his head, but he knows how to protect himself." I looked at both their faces. They were still worried, but a bit calmer. At that moment Two-bit came in.  
  
"Hey you guys! Did you see the newspaper?"  
  
"Umm no why?"  
  
"Here." Two-bit handed Darry the newspaper, and from the look of his face he was real worried.  
  
"Texas? They're headed to Texas? When did they haul in Dally to the station? How does he know where they were headed? Does he know their exact location? Where is Dally, anyway? How long have they_."  
  
"Whoa, Darry calm down." I said, "Everything will be alright. Be happy they're not dead. If you want I could find out from Dally where they are or whatever."  
  
"If they're in Texas I'm gonna go get them." Two-bit said this as if he was being sarcastic, but his face looked determined.  
  
"Two-bit, you are not going to Texas to get them. Maybe Dallas just said that to get the fuzz out of the way. I'm gonna go check with Dally, but I'm not promising I'll bring in information." With that said I left. I had no idea where I was headed so I just decided to go over to the Dingo.  
  
When I got there I found Dally there. He saw me and gestured to come. I then went over to him.  
  
"Hey, how ya been Coke?"  
  
"Just fine. The brothers are worried sick about Ponyboy. I felt real bad that I couldn't tell them, and so I pretended I didn't know where Ponyboy was. I really want to tell them, at least just Soda. You know how much I hate keeping secrets from him, and I hate it even more when he's worried sick about something. Come on let me tell him."  
  
"No. If he wants an answer he'll have to come to me and even then I won't tell him, but after I say no he will stop asking, so don't worry about it, baby. So how bout that Coke I promised you."  
  
"Okay, and ya I'd love to have a Coke right now, but that doesn't cost 50 bucks so you still have to find some other way to pay me back."  
  
"Yeah I know. I will. How about I take you into a drive-in. I hate paying, but for you I'll do it."  
  
"Um, no thanks. I didn't like the last experience at the movies too much. I'd rather you repay me in some other way."  
  
"Okay fine I'll get 49 dollars by next week, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I then finished drinking my soda. "Well I best be going now. I promised the gang I'd be back soon, and they're headed to work in a while so I best be going."  
  
"Can I join you? I mean it's not safe to roaming the streets by yourself. Someone might jump you or something."  
  
"Okay fine, but hurry up." He got up quickly, and he put his arm around me. We then walked all the way back to the Curtis' place. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey where you guys been?" It was Two-bit.  
  
"Dally where is he?! I know you know where he is!"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, Darry. I don't know nothing. I just said they were headed to Texas, but I don't know for sure. Now when I say I don't know I mean it." When he said that Soda pulled him aside. He said something to him, but I couldn't hear what. Dally shook his head, and after that Soda handed him what looked like a letter. Dally then took it and said, "Well, I best be going. Bye!" He then whispered in my ear, "I love you." When he said that I smacked him. He then said "Okay Okay I'm sorry. You know I'm just messin' with ya, baby." He left right after that. I hated when he did that. He always did it to me, but of course I never took him serious, but every time he said it, it was like he knew that I liked him.  
  
"Well, me and Steve best be getting to work."  
  
"Yeah I gotta go too."  
  
"Hey Soda can I help you guys out today. I mean I don't got nothin' better to do. Please."  
  
"It's a pretty rough job, but I know you can manage. I guess you can come and I'll pay you twenty-five percent of my paycheck. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." I was really glad I had something to do that day. I mean without Ponyboy and Johnny, what else could I do? Either way I liked spending time with Soda and Steve. They are always fun to be around. I'd probably have a boring life without them around, and without Soda, I'd have no one to talk to. He was the only one that understood me. Ponyboy would understand too, but I felt more comfortable talking to Soda.  
  
We finally got to the gas station. It wasn't too full so I was glad I chose a good day to work. "So. what's my job?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Um. you could um. wash the cars if they need cleaning?"  
  
"Hell no! Can I help Steve in his mechanic job? I mean, I'm really good at mechanics, and you of all people know that."  
  
"What do you say Steve?"  
  
"Um. no."  
  
"Okay fine you could go put the gas in the cars. If you want to, of course."  
  
"Nah, forget it. I'll just hang here, and watch you guys work. Maybe Two- Bit or Dally will stop by, and then I'll leave."  
  
"Okay, I guess. It'll be boring though."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"Okay, well gotta work now." So, he went to go do his job, and Steve his. I waited for about two hours when Dally came asking for money.  
  
"Hey! Soda, buddy. Can I have 50 bucks? I met some girl out in the Dingo, and I really want to take her out."  
  
"I got the money, stupid," Steve said.  
  
"Aw. just give him the money, Steve."  
  
"You know Dally you could use that money to pay me back, but then again it would be more like Soda and Steve were paying me, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Oh, shit! When did you get here?"  
  
"Long before you did. Now were you just pretending you were going out with some girl, or were you really?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. See you later, baby." He left, and then came back a minute later. "So are you gonna give me the minute or not?"  
  
"No," Steve said. Soda then snatched it out of Steve's hand and said, "Here, but you have to pay us back."  
  
"Okay, fine I will." Soda gave Dally the money, and was about to leave.  
  
"I'll pay you back.next week." He then was headed out when I said, "Hey wait up, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Well then hurry up!"  
  
"Bye Soda. Bye Steve. See y'all later." I then left and caught up with Dally. "Now you have 100 dollars to owe or 99 I guess."  
  
"Nope, only 50. Here." He handed me 49 dollars.  
  
"Oh my God! I just saw you borrowing money from Soda and Steve, and you give me the money any ways. I can't believe you, and why didn't you just tell them you needed to pay me back? Why did you have to use some lame excuse like going out with a girl?"  
  
"Because.I just did. You wanna go anywhere? The Dingo, drive-in, ice cream, burgers.anything?"  
  
"Well.I guess ice cream does sound good."  
  
"Then ice cream it is."  
  
We went to go eat ice cream. We stayed there for about two hours, just eating and talking. I guess this was his way of saying sorry, and unfortunately I fell for it. I just couldn't stay mad at him. That whole time I just wanted to grab him and kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let desire take over me. I had to remember that he was a nobody, but I couldn't. I had never felt so much love for someone, and I hated that I felt that for him.  
  
"So.how 'bout we go for a walk somewhere, or are you busy?"  
  
"No. I'd like a walk."  
  
We went over to the park. At that time there were couples everywhere. When I saw them I kept seeing me and Dally in a total make-out session. I knew I had to, but didn't know how. At that exact moment Dally leaned over and kissed me. He grabbed me around the waist in such a gentle manner that I just had to let myself go.  
  
"How 'bout we do this somewhere else?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"No.um.I really ought to get back. I have a lo." he stopped me from saying anything else with a final kiss.  
  
"Okay fine, but let me take you home."  
  
"Fine." We got to the Curtis' house, and I gave him a final kiss and said bye. I hated to leave him, but I knew that I had to. I could not let my love turn into desire. I knew I wanted him, but I couldn't let him know that. I also didn't want to end up hurt. I wanted didn't want to love him anymore, and I would do everything in my power to stop myself, but my heart won't let me. 


	6. Chapter 6

I went into the house, and it was real quiet. At first I thought nobody was home, which is weird because Soda is always home at this time. Darry was still at work, though. I then saw that someone had been home because they had gotten the mail. I went to go check if there was anything for me when something caught my eye. It was a letter addressed to Soda. It was already open, so I imagined he had read it. It was a letter from his girlfriend Sandy. My curiousity took the best of me so I read the letter. It said:  
  
Dearest Sodapop, I decided to move to Florida with my grandmother. I'm already here. I didn't want to tell you sooner because I knew you would want to stop me. I really am sorry, but you and me both know that we are too young to get married. My parents thought I was crazy when I told them that I had wanted to marry you, and that was when I realized that I was too young to get married. I don't know if you realize that, but I do. I could no longer stay in Oklahoma because if I did I knew that I would want to. I thought it was best if we go our separate ways now. Maybe someday you will find a great girl, but I know it won't be me. Sodapop, I really am sorry, but I couldn't do this. I had to leave in order to forget about marriage. I'm sorry if I forget about you, but I think it's the best thing to do now. Please don't ever try to contact me. I will not respond to you. All I want to do now is forget about everything. I really am sorry Sodapop, but I think it's the best way to go. Love, Sandy  
When I finished reading the letter I knew how Soda must have felt when he read it. I knew the minute that I came into this house that something was wrong. I had to find Soda. I had to talk to him, console him. I was feeling the pain he was going through. I knew how he must have felt. I had never experienced it in my life, but I could imagine. I had to look for him. I looked through the whole house to see if there was a note. I found one, but it only said that he was going to be real late home. He needed to do some thinking for a while. I then ran out of the house thinking about where he might be. I then said to myself, "The park." I quickly ran over there, and I found him sitting on a bench by the fountain. He was alone. I ran to him, and sat right next to him. I saw his face. He wasn't crying but it looked like he was about to. I didn't know what to say, and I knew he wasn't going to say anything until I did.  
  
"I.um.read the letter. Soda I'm so sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should've known it was too early for us to get married.."  
  
"You can't blame everything on yourself. You were in love. You had a wonderful thing going on. You loved her. It was her problem that she didn't want to get married. She's the one that missed a wonderful opportunity. You are a great guy Soda. You are one-of-a-kind. Many people would love to have a guy like you by my side. You have so many great qualities. You are funny, understanding, fun to be with, loving, nice, and so many more things I can't even list because there are so many."  
  
"I have a question. Would you ever fall in love with someone like me?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. I f I said no I would hurt him, and if I said yes I would be lying. He had been hurt enough. There were so many things going on in my head I didn't know what to say. I thought for about five seconds, and still no answer.  
  
"I still don't know if I would fall in love with a guy like you. I don't even know how to love, or what it feels like to love, but then again I might be experiencing love at this moment without wanting to. I still don't know.I have been confused of all my feelings since Saturday. I'm all confused right now. How did you first feel when you experienced love the first time?"  
  
He looked like he was about to cry, but managed to talk. "I felt the same way you are feeling right now. My first love was Sandy, and I have a feeling you are falling in love with Dallas. I remember how wonderful it felt to love someone, but I bet it would've felt better to be loved back. I suggest you be careful Coke because knowing Dally he may never love you no matter how much you want him to. He will never love anyone for that matter."  
  
"That's what I have been afraid of the whole time, but I can't help myself from loving him. My mind keeps saying no, but my heart keeps saying yes." "Well then you better do whatever, you think is best, but make sure to take things slowly, but not too slow that it'll be too late. Is it almost midnight?"  
  
"It's 12:15."  
  
"Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Oh my God! I completely forgot. After all that's been going on I forgot all about my own birthday. How'd you remember?"  
  
"Me and Darry didn't buy a present for no reason. Come on let's go home, and see what you find."  
  
We walked all the way back home. The talk with Soda left me thinking a lot. When should I tell Dally, or should I ever tell Dally? I finally decided I would wait a few more weeks to tell him.  
  
We finally got home, and went in. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Happy Birthday, Coke!" It was Darry and Steve.  
  
"Yo Coke, close your eyes. We got a surprise." I closed my eyes and felt myself being picked up. The person started walking to what felt like Pony and Soda's room. I was then dropped on a bed. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
I opened my eyes and I sat on the bed dumbstruck. I was astounded at what I was looking at. I was in a room I had never been in. I looked around. It was a room like the kind that a little girl would always want. There was a large window that had a perfect view of the West Side, where I could see the sunset. The curtains that covered the window were an elegant midnight blue. The walls were pale blue with little clouds on them, but the roof and the floor were midnight blue. The roof had gold stars painted on it. The only furniture there was my bed. The covering on it was also a pale blue with little purple flowers on it. There were also little shelves nailed to the wall that had a few stuffed animals on them. They had given me two great gifts with just one room. They had given me my childhood dream room, and they had made me a place to live, making me part of the Curtis family.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" they all said together.  
  
"Oh my God! Thank you so much. Um.how the hell did you do this so secretly?"  
  
"Well I have a lot of friends who are hard-working people and they work real fast. Also we put a temporary wall so that you wouldn't see the room. We started it the day that Ponyboy went missing, but we had it planned looong before that," Darry explained.  
  
"This must have cost a fortune. How did you manage?"  
  
"We've got our ways," Soda said. "Besides the point is that you got a place to live for as long as you want to stay, and you don't have to be looking for a place to live everyday."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Um.how come you didn't put the carpet, floor, and curtains, the same color as the wall?"  
  
"We didn't think you would want it like this forever. I mean you are seventeen now. This looks like a 10-year-old's room," Darry said.  
  
"Yeah, I would have changed it. I guess you knew midnight blue was my favorite color, huh?"  
  
"Yup. Well now, it's time for bed. You guys got work tomorrow, and I do too. Good Night, Coke, and Happy Birthday."  
  
"`Night, Darry." Darry left without another word. "What you guys sleeping here or something?"  
  
"We're goin', we're goin'. `Night, Coke."  
  
"`Night Steve."  
  
"Hey, do I get to sleep on the couch, then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. First time in a long time." Steve left, and fell asleep instantly.  
  
"So.I hope you liked your gift."  
  
"I did. I think I'll keep the color for about one day, and then paint it midnight blue, with a few gold spots."  
  
"I'd like to see that."  
  
"Hey, um.I'm sorry to bring this up but, um.when did you propose to Sandy?"  
  
"The night you went to the movies with Dally and `em."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I dunno. Slipped my mind, I guess."  
  
"Well, I don't want you to worry about her anymore. You'll find someone better. Someone who actually loves you, and will be willing to marry you no matter what."  
  
"It would have been nice if she did love me back. I mean, it's a great thing to love somebody, but it would be even better to be loved back."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Coke, I really hate to say it, but well um.Dally would never love you back no matter how much you want him to. It's not that you're not likable, it's just that he would never love anyone in his life. In other words, he has no heart. Always keep that in mind. You're one of my best friends and I don't want you getting hurt because of love like I did. It's not worth loving someone who won't love you back."  
  
"I know, and I don't want to love him, but my heart does and I can't change that feeling, and I hate it. The thing is my hate isn't taking power over love like it used to. Dally did that to me. I don't know how, but I know there has to be a way to get to him like he did to me, and I will try everything in my power to do so."  
  
"I wish you good luck, then. I also better get to bed, or Darry will skin me."  
  
"Good Night."  
  
"Night." With that said he left.  
  
I lay in my bed for what seemed hours. I was thinking about my talk with Soda. He was right, and I hated to admit it. Dally would never love anyone no matter what. Maybe it was my time to just give up. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up. I went to the bathroom in my room, and took a shower. I then got dressed, and put my hair up in a braid. I then was headed to the kitchen when I saw that Dally and Two-Bit had come.  
  
"Hey Coke, Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thanks, Two-Bit."  
  
"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, Coke. Hey where's the cake? I'm hungry. Haven't eaten anything."  
  
"Cake? You guys made me a cake?"  
  
"Of course. You can't have a birthday without cake, and don't worry, Dally, it's coming," said Soda.  
  
"What flavor is it?" I asked.  
  
"What else? Chocolate of course, but it's better than the ones we usually eat for breakfast."  
  
"Do we have to eat it for breakfast? I mean, can't we have a party for me instead, and eat it then?"  
  
"Um.what do you say, Darry?"  
  
"I guess. That is if she wants one, but who else is there to invite?"  
  
"Well, um.can I have two parties Darry? One today, and one for when Ponyboy and Johnny come home?"  
  
"No, sorry you gotta pick today or another day. We don't have enough money to have two parties."  
  
"Okay fine. I'll have one when Pony and Johnny come. That way everyone will be here."  
  
"Okay, there she made her choice. Can we eat the cake now?"  
  
"Shut up, Dallas!" I said. "We are not eating the cake till later. Actually nevermind, I am sorta hungry. Let's eat the cake now."  
  
"You heard the girl. Bring the cake," Two-Bit said.  
  
Soda brought in the cake. It was the most delicious cake I had ever seen. It was covered in chocolate. Then I thought, 'If I eat this cake my face is totally going to break out.'  
  
"You sure this cake is for me?" I asked Soda.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because it looks more of cake fit for you and Pony." He just gave me a smile. He put the cake down and everyone sang Happy Birthday to me. I then cut the cake and everyone ate.  
  
"Well Steve and me better get to work now. Sorry, Coke. Wish I could've stayed."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Neither you or Darry can afford a day off."  
  
"Okay. Well, I promise that as soon as I get off work I'll take you somewhere."  
  
"Look Soda, don't worry about it. You and Darry have done a lot already. Just go to work, and don't worry about anything. Where's Darry?"  
  
"No idea. After making the cake he just.disappeared."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Um.we'll talk later." He gave me a look that meant, 'There are too many people here.'  
  
"Okay then, bye."  
  
"Bye, Coke," Steve and Soda said.  
  
"Bye." They left for work. That's when I noticed that Darry was outside, but he left as well. I had a feeling that I knew what was bugging him. He missed Ponyboy, and I mean who could blame him. The thing was that today it affected him most because it was a gathering, and I had brought them up in conversation.  
  
"So.where y'all wanna go?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Um.I dunno."  
  
"Aw.come on. You're the birthday girl."  
  
"Stop calling me a girl! I'm seventeen, not ten."  
  
"Okay.okay sorry. Well anyways, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Alright, a drive-in it is."  
  
"Um.how 'bout no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't wanna. How 'bout we go to some bar, get a couple beers, play strip poker, and pool. What you say, Dally?"  
  
"Sounds fun enough for me."  
  
"Alright then, come on," Two-Bit said.  
  
We all went to the nearest bar. The owner was Charlie, and we were good friends with him. He gave us beer even though he knew we were under age.  
  
"Hey! How y'all been?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Great. Coke, here has a birthday today."  
  
"Oh hey! Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
That whole afternoon we spent our time there. It was fun, and I was also worn out. It was about 8 o'clock when I got home. I bid them good-bye and they left. Soda was in the living room when I went in, and Darry had already gone to sleep.  
  
"How's he been?"  
  
"Not good, but he doesn't want to talk 'bout it. That's what's bugging me. The reason why he feels so bad though, I think, is because before he left he hit Ponyboy. He never saw him afterward and was unable to say sorry. It's been real tough on him. I just wish I could do more to help."  
  
"He'll get over, and besides you still got your own problems to deal with. Just leave him alone. He'll get over it. That's Darry."  
  
"Yeah, I know but."  
  
"Leave him. If it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to him, but I think it would be better to leave him alone."  
  
"Yeah, okay.I guess that I should leave him. He'll get better, he just needs time to think things over."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm getting kind of tired so I'm gonna got to bed. 'Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
I went to sleep after a long day, but I was being waked up in the middle of the night.  
  
"What the hell? I was sleeping," I said drowsily.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I wanted to see you before your night was up." It was Dally.  
  
"What you mean? I saw you earlier."  
  
"Not by myself I didn't, and besides nothing special happened during the time."  
  
"What you mean by special?"  
  
"Well.you know. I didn't get to kiss you, touch you, hold you in my arms."  
  
"It's not like you've ever done that before, and what makes you think you're going to do it now?"  
  
"Because I always get what I want."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't say so."  
  
"Aw.come on you know you want me to."  
  
"Even if I did want you to, I would never tell."  
  
"So, you do want me to."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"It sounded like it."  
  
"No it didn't. You just put words in my mouth."  
  
"Maybe I should put my tongue in there instead." He came over to my bed, leaned over me, and started to kiss me. I kissed him back. He got on top of me and started unbuttoning my shirt. He kissed me around my neck and lower. He was now down to my stomach, and he went on lower. The next thing I knew he was gone, and it was morning. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Cherry Valance was coming by.  
  
"Hey, look who's coming," one of the greasers said.  
  
"What's she doing here?" I asked. "She knows perfectly well this is our territory. I say let's jump her."  
  
"Now hold on there, Coke. You ain't jumping nobody. Let's see what she wants."  
  
"But.but."  
  
"No buts. Hey Cherry! What you want?"  
  
"Hey Two-Bit. Um.I just came to tell you that well, I really would like to help you guys. I mean with that rumble coming up and everything. I guess I could be a sort of.um."  
  
"Spy? I don't think so. Look, Sherri, we don't need none of you guys' charity. Just because you have it all doesn't mean you have to come over here feeling sorry for us. Why don't you just go s."  
  
"Coke, shut up. Cherry, I think that's a good idea. Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. I just wanted to help. Well I best be going right now."  
  
As she walked by I gave her a cold look, and then I saw Dally going over to her. I was listening carefully.  
  
"Yo, Cherry. How bout I take you to the Dingo for a Coke. What you say?"  
  
"No, but you know where you could go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hell." She left after that. I was glad. I hated that stupid bitch from the first day I met her.  
  
It passed a week since Ponyboy and Johnny ran away. Dally said he was going to get them today, and I said I would go too. He came by around 8 o' clock and we left.  
  
"Why'd you wait so long to get 'em? The cops were gone long time ago."  
  
"I needed to make sure. Now they're way into Texas by now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I can't wait till the rumble. We're going to beat those Socs."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
We finally got to the church, and we went in. Ponyboy and Johnny were still sleeping, but Dally woke them up.  
  
"Glory, he looks different with his hair like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Hey Dally! Hey Coke!" Ponyboy said.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy!" we both said.  
  
"How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry all right? Do the boys know where we are? What."  
  
Hold on, kid," Dally said. "I can't answer everything at once. You two want anything to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm starved."  
  
"Yeah, me too," I said just to say something.  
  
"You're starved? Try eating baloney for a week." Johnny said.  
  
"Is it safe to go out?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Gotta cancer stick, Johnnycake?" Dally said.  
  
Johnny tossed him a pack.  
  
"The fuzz won't be looking for you around here," Dally said. "They think you lit for Texas. I've got Buck's T-bird parked down in the road a little way. Goshamighty, boys, ain't you been eatin' anything?"  
  
Johnny said, "Yeah, whatever gave you the idea we ain't?"  
  
" You're both really pale, and it looks like you lost a lot of weight," I said.  
  
"Hey, Ponyboy.I gotta letter for you. Hold on" He reached for his back pocket and handed him the letter.  
  
"A letter? From who?" he asked.  
  
"The President, of course, stupid. It's from Soda," Dally said.  
  
"Sodapop? But how did he know.?"  
  
"He came over to Buck's for something and found that sweater. I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. He gave me this letter and half his pay check to give you. Kid, you ought to see Darry. He's takin' this mighty hard."  
  
Ponyboy just sat there reading the letter over and over again. Then he said, "How come you got hauled in, Dally?"  
  
"Ponyboy, do you really have to ask him that?" I said.  
  
But the Dally said, "Them boys at the station know me by now. I get hauled in for everything that happens in our turf. While I was there I kinda let it slip that y'all were headin' for Texas. So that' where they're lookin'."  
  
"Okay let's get out of here now." I said. " I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, come on," Johnny said.  
  
We all stopped at the Dairy Queen. I drank a Coke and got a banana slip.  
  
I finished it real quick, but I wasn't able to eat anything else. I was real tired though, but with the racket Ponyboy and Johnny were making it was hard to go to sleep.  
  
". Are having all-out-of-warfare all over the city." I heard Dally sayin'. "That kid you killed had plenty of friends and all over town it's Soc against grease. We can't walk alone at all. I started carryin' a heater."  
  
"Dally!" Ponyboy exclaimed. "You kill people with heaters!" Dally was saying some other stuff, but I couldn't really hear. All I heard was some mumbling over me and then heard nothin'. I think I fell asleep for a minute.  
  
".broad I tried to pick up that night you killed the Soc. The redhead, Cherry what's-her-name." 


	10. Chapter 10

I instantly came awake at the mention of her name.  
  
"Cherry? The Soc?" Johnny and Ponyboy asked at the same time.  
  
"More like Cherry the bitch." I said. "Yeah she comes along in that ol' Sting Ray she's got. We were all about to jump her but then Two-Bit says, 'no let's see what she wants.' I could've beat the tar out of her, but you know, you gotta respect Two-Bit."  
  
Then Dally adds, "She said she felt like the whole mess was her fault, which it is, and that she'd keep up with what was cumin' off the Socs rumble and would testify that the Socs were drunk and that you fought back in self-defense." He gave a grim laugh. "Man, that little gal sure does hate me. I offered to take her to the Dingo for a Coke and she said, 'No thank you, and told me where I could go in very polite terms."  
  
"My God, Dally," I said. "You'd go for any girl that's good-lookin'. No wonder Sylvia cheated on you. She probably wanted to find a way to break up with you without making it look desperate."  
  
"Man, what do you know?"  
  
"A lot more than you."  
  
"Stupid bitch, come here." He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me toward him. I hit him but he had a pretty strong grip on me. He leaned over to kiss me, and I really wanted to, but I couldn't.  
  
"Leave her alone, Dally," I heard Johnny say. That was the second time I had heard Johnny talk to Dally like that, but the first time he had been messing with Cherry. He let me go.  
  
"Yeah, Dally, leave me alone," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
He called me a bitch, but I left it at that.  
  
By that time I was really tired. I leaned on the door, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.  
  
When I woke up I could her Dally cussing out loud. I didn't know who though. I was completely lost, but then I figured that we were on Jay Mountain. I saw that the church was on fire, and Johnny and Ponyboy were running toward it.  
  
"What the hell? Where the hell are they goin'?"  
  
"My God! How the hell did this happen? Were you asleep?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on. Let's go get 'em."  
  
"What the hell are you? Crazy? I ain't going in there, and there's no way you're making me."  
  
"Suit yourself." And with that he left.  
  
"What!? You're leaving me here all by myself!?" I can't stand being alone. He knew that. So, I decided I might as well go too.  
  
We ran to the church and saw a big crowd. I saw Ponyboy and Johnny going inside the church and thought, "What the hell are they doing?"  
  
"Jesus Christ! How stupid can they be?" I heard Dally say. Then he ran toward the church, but didn't go in. Then I saw that Johnny and Ponyboy were taking some children out of the church. I noticed that the roof was about to collapse. Ponyboy got out, and his jacket was on fire. Dally slapped him on the back and he passed out. Then the roof collapsed.  
  
"Oh my God! Where's Johnny!?" I was panicking. I was shaking with fear that he might not come out all right. I was scared half to death. My heart was beating really fast and my breathing was very hard. I saw Dally pull Johnny out. He wasn't moving. Was he dead? What happened? I was confused. I heard the sound of a few ambulances, but only in the distance. Then I heard someone saying, "Hello? Are you going with your friends?"  
  
"Huh? Oh um, yeah." I climbed in the ambulance where Dally was. I was still kind of lost, and couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't know if Johnny was dead, or if Ponyboy would be okay.  
  
We finally got to the hospital. They took Dally and Johnny into a hospital room, but they let Ponyboy go.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey. Come on let's go in. Maybe they'll tell us how they are later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And besides your brothers will probably be here soon." We walked inside and sat in the waiting room. There was some guy sitting next to us too. I recognized him as the teacher that had been at the church.  
  
I was feeling like crap, so I got a cigarette, handed Ponyboy one, and lit it.  
  
"You shouldn't be smoking," the guy said.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" I said.  
  
"How come?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
" Why uh, uh, you're too young, and you young lady should respect your elders."  
  
"Whatever," I said and kept on smoking.  
  
It had been quite a while since we had been in the hospital. The teacher came in and said, "There are some people here to see you. Claim to be your brothers."  
  
Ponyboy and I jumped up and saw Sodapop coming through the door. Ponyboy ran to him and gave him a big hug. Then Soda said, "Oh, Ponyboy, your hair.your tuff, tuff hair."  
  
Then Darry came through the door and he said, "Ponyboy." Then for what seemed like forever, everyone just stood there. Then Ponyboy screamed, "Darry!" He went and hugged him for a long time. "Darry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh, Pony, I thought we'd lost you.like we did Mom and Dad." Darry said through sobs.  
  
It was wonderful seeing them together. I know how hard it had been on Darry not having Ponyboy around. He loved Pony and didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to lose any of us. 


	11. Chapter 11

We stayed at the hospital a while more. During that time there were a lot of reporters coming to interview Ponyboy. There was a big crowd of reporters and cops. It was quite boring, but like always Soda can make something boring, fun. He had grabbed one guy's hat and some other person's camera, and started mimicking the reporters by interviewing the nurses. It was really funny. Then he tried to lift some cop's gun and was grinning madly that when he got caught the police gave a little laugh. I started laughing too. I was glad to have Soda as a friend. I tried to imagine life without him one time, and thought that life would be really boring.  
  
Reporters started taking pictures of the Curtis brothers. They took a lot of pictures of them considering all three of them are very good-looking. Like always, Soda was really enjoying taking pictures. He was really digging it, but like always he gets bored eventually and he stopped. He went right to sleep after that.  
  
I was really tired too, so I rested my head on Darry's shoulder and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. I was kind of awake because I could hear Darry and Pony talking, but just barely.  
  
".hardly slept at all." I heard Darry say.  
  
"Hhhmmmm, you didn't either," Soda said. He sounded really tired. We were all really tired. I couldn't sleep because I knew that Soda and Darry were really having a hard time. I can never help, but worry about them. I mean as much as I hate to say it, I wasn't worried about Ponyboy too much.  
  
".much family as they have. Just tell us how they are and we will leave you alone," I heard Darry say.  
  
"Okay, well, Dallas is going to be able to get out in a couple of days. His arm is badly burned, but that is about all." The doctor hesitated a moment, then continued. "Johnny, well, he's in critical condition. If he lives he will not be able to walk for the rest of his life."  
  
I stood up immediately. I couldn't believe it. Johnny, little Johnnycake might die. I felt my lips tremble as if I was going to cry. Poor Johnny, but it was what he always wanted.  
  
By then I was really tired. Ponyboy had gone back to sleep, and I wanted to go home.  
  
"Darry, can we go home now?"  
  
"Yeah, Coke. We'll go home now. Let me just get Pony up."  
  
Ponyboy finally got up and we drove home. We were in our car when Ponyboy went back to sleep."  
  
"Hey, Ponyboy, wake up. You still got to get to the house," Darry said.  
  
"Hm." Ponyboy said.  
  
Soda went to go shake him harder, "Oh, come on, we're sleepy too."  
  
He didn't get up, so Darry just picked him up and carried him in.  
  
Soda said, "He's getting mighty big to be carried."  
  
"He's sure lost a lot of weight," Darry said. I could tell. I mean hiding out in a church for a week with almost nothing to eat has to make you skinnier.  
  
As soon as I got in the house I went straight to bed. I didn't say goodnight because I was really tired. I didn't even bother changing, I just went straight to sleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Ponyboy was already up.  
  
"Morning, Pony."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Are Soda and Darry up yet?"  
  
"No, I think they're really tired."  
  
"I would think so too. That whole week you were gone they were worried about you. They wouldn't sleep. No matter how much I told them that they needed rest, they would not go to sleep."  
  
"Well then let them rest, but they gotta wake up in a little while cause they got work."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well I'll be right back." I left the kitchen and went to take a shower. After that I put on some jeans and a tank top.  
  
"Hey Coke!" It was Two-Bit and Steve.  
  
"Hey you guys! When did you come?"  
  
"Not so long ago. We came to see baldy here," Two-Bit said pointing at Ponyboy. Two-Bit had been cleaning some egg that was on the floor. Ponyboy was reading an article in the newspaper, while Steve was just sitting there eating chocolate cake.  
  
"What's he reading about?" I asked.  
  
"You mean.that they're thinking about putting me and Soda in a boys' home or something?"  
  
"Somethin' like that," Steve said.  
  
"No," Ponyboy said out of nowhere.  
  
"No what?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"No they ain't gonna put us in a boys' home."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Steve said. "They don't do things like that to heroes. Where's Soda and Superman?"  
  
Darry came in right after he said that, and picked up Steve and dropped him on the floor. After that Soda came into the living room, and straight to the kitchen. "Where's that blue shirt I washed yesterday?" He got the container of chocolate milk and took a drink out of it.  
  
"Hate to tell you, buddy, but you have to wear clothes to work. There's a law or something," Steve said, still lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Where're those wheat jeans, too?"  
  
"I ironed," Darry said. "They're in my closet. Hurry up, you're gonna be late."  
  
"I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'." Soda went to go get dressed, and Steve followed him. There was an instant pillow fight.  
  
I decided to go inside my room and go read a book or something. I didn't want to stick around and hear everyone talk.  
  
I decided to go outside for a little while, just to get some fresh air. I looked inside the house and saw that there was chocolate cake, so I went to go get a piece.  
  
".stomp the Socies good, me and Stevie here are gonna throw a big party and everybody can get stoned. Then we'll go chase the Socs clear to Mexico," Soda said.  
  
"Where you gonna get the dough little man?" Darry asked.  
  
"I'll think of somethin'," Sodapop said while eating cake.  
  
"You going to take Sandy to the party?" Ponyboy asked. We all became quiet. We all knew how much Sandy meant to Soda. He's been really upset ever since he got that letter, and I knew how bad he felt after Pony said that. "What's the deal?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"No," Soda said. "She went to go live with her grandmother in Florida."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Look," Steve said. "Does he have to draw you a picture? It was either that or."  
  
"Look Steve, lay off," I said. "He didn't know. Just leave him alone. There's no reason to get angry with him." Then I said to Ponyboy, "She just didn't want to get married. Her parents got real mad at the thought of her marryin' a sixteen-year-old guy."  
  
"Seventeen," Soda said in almost a whisper. "I'll be seventeen in a couple of weeks."  
  
After that there was silence. Nobody said a word. I could see the misery in Soda's eyes. He really loved Sandy. It was too bad that she didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
"We'd better get to work Pepsi-Cola," Darry said. That seemed to cheer Soda up a little.  
  
"I gotta go too. I gotta do some community service detention hours," I said. "Bye guys. See y'all later."  
  
"Bye," They all said.  
  
I left to the community service center. I decided that I was going to visit Dally and Johnny later today, but for now I had to get to work. 


	12. Chapter 12

I walked to the hospital as soon as I finished my detention hours. I went to go visit Dally first. I walked into the room, and found Two-Bit and Ponyboy there.  
  
".it here," Dally was saying. I was guessing he was talking about Two-Bit's switch because he handed it to him. "We gotta win that fight tonight. We gotta get even with the Socs. For Johnny."  
  
I felt weird just standing there. I saw that it wasn't the best time to talk to Dally, and I could see that Two-Bit and Ponyboy were ready to leave too.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we just had gone to see Johnny and he had passed out cold before we left. We told that to Dally, and well you know," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Boy, he's really taking this hard, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We took a bus home. I sat by myself, while Two-Bit and Pony talked. I didn't feel much like talking and I wasn't listening either.  
  
We finally got to our stop and walked the rest of the way. On our way we saw Cherry sitting in her Corvette.  
  
"Hi, Ponyboy," she said. "Hi, Two-Bit."  
  
"What's up with the big-times?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"They play you r way. No weapons, fair deal. Your rules."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Randy told me he knows for sure."  
  
"Thanks Cherry." Two-Bit turned to go home.  
  
"Ponyboy stay a minute." Ponyboy turned to her while me and Two-Bit walked slowly away.  
  
"I don't see how Pony can like that whore."  
  
"She ain't no whore. If I didn't know you, I would think you were more of whore than she is."  
  
"My God! What the fuck is your problem? You defend her instead of me, who has been your friend for a much longer time than she has. How long have you known her? One week?"  
  
"Look, Coke. I didn't mean it that way. You know what I meant."  
  
"You know what? Forget it. I'm going home."  
  
I left without another word. I was so angry. I never would've thought any of my friends would turn on me like that. I mean he could've at least just defended her, he didn't have to dis me too.  
  
I decided to go to the DX station because I figured that Ponyboy and Two- Bit were going to the house.  
  
"Hey, Coke! What you doin' here? I thought you were with Two-Bit and Ponyboy." It was Soda.  
  
"Oh, I was, but when that Soc came by and then it so turns out that Two-Bit goes and takes her side and disses me."  
  
"Okay, I didn't quite get that. Repeat more slowly, will ya?"  
  
"Okay. We were coming home from the hospital, and walking home. We see Cherry sitting in her little Sting Ray. When she wasn't listening I called her a whore. Then Two-Bit says She ain't a whore, you look more like a whore than she does."  
  
"That ain't true. Look, don't listen to him. I mean, Cherry's his friend too. Just know not to dis a friend of his again."  
  
"I'm a friend of his too. What a bastard."  
  
"Okay, Coke. Just calm down. I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this. You usually don't."  
  
"Yeah well. It's not the fact that he called me whore that bugs me, I can take that. It's just that he took her side instead of mine."  
  
"Okay, well let's go home now. My shift is over. Bye Steve. See you later."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye, Steve."  
  
"Bye, Coke."  
  
Soda and me walked home, talking about nothing the whole time. It was almost six when we got home. Darry wasn't home yet.  
  
"You went to see Dally and Johnny, right?"  
  
"Well, I didn't see Johnny, and when I went in to see Dally he was pretty mad, and so I didn't wanna talk to him. Two-Bit said that Johnny wasn't looking so good, and he passed out before they left the room."  
  
"Oh. I really hope he makes it. Who knows what we'd do without him."  
  
"It'd be real different."  
  
"Yeah. What did Dally say about this?"  
  
"Well, he didn't say much to show concern, but I could see that he is taking this pretty hard. I mean Johnny means everything to him. I know he's never said so, but I could tell. Johnny is like his little brother, but I think he'll get over it. I mean, he's always come through before, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I was really worried though. I was worried about the rumble mostly, and also about Johnny. I really hoped he made it. Who knows what we would do without him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Darry came in a while later.  
  
"Hey, you two."  
  
"Hey."  
  
He walked to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. He cooked up two baked chickens, potatoes, and corn. We all sat and started to eat. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't eat much. Ponyboy came home at around six-thirty. It was a quiet dinner.  
  
I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, and changed my clothes. I went back to the living room, and sat on the couch. I watched Steve and Soda play poker for a while.  
  
"Soda," Ponyboy called from the bathroom, "when did you start shaving?"  
  
"When I was fifteen."  
  
"When did Darry?"  
  
"When he was thirteen. Why? You figgerin' on growing a beard for the rumble?"  
  
"You're funny. We ought to send you in to the Reader's Digest. I hear they pay a lot for funny things."  
  
Soda laughed and then started playing poker again. I joined the game too. I was beating them both. It was quite funny.  
  
"You like fights, don't you, Soda?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. I like fights."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don't know. It's action. It's a contest. Like a drag race or a dance or something."  
  
"Shoot," Steve said, "I want to beat those Socs' heads in. When I get in a fight I want to stomp the other guy good. I like it, too."  
  
"How come you like fights, Darry?"  
  
"He likes to show off his muscles," Sodapop said.  
  
"I'm gonna show them off on you, little buddy, if you get any mouthier," Darry said.  
  
"What about you, Coke why do you like to fight?"  
  
Why did I like fights? I never actually thought of it, but then it was the one of the ways I get high without drugs.  
  
"Well, I guess because it's a way I can get high. It's like a natural high, and I like that."  
  
"I don't know if you ought to be in this rumble, Pony," Darry said.  
  
"How come? I've always come through before, ain't I?"  
  
"Yeah. You fight real good for a kid your size. But you were in shape before. You lost weight, and you don't look so great, kid. You're tensed up too much."  
  
"Shoot," Soda said, "we all get tensed up before a rumble. Let him fight tonight. Skin never hurt anyone- no weapons, no danger."  
  
"I'll be okay. I'll get a hold of a little one, okay?"  
  
"Well, we will need every man we can get. So, I guess you can fight. But be careful. If you get in a jam or something just holler and I'll get you out."  
  
"I'll be okay. How come you never worry about Sodapop as much? I don't see you lecturin' him."  
  
"Man, this is one kid brother I don't have to worry about." Darry grinned and put his arm across Soda's shoulders.  
  
Soda punched him in the ribs affectionately.  
  
"This kiddo can use his head. You can see he uses it for one thing-to grow hair on."  
  
Soda took a swing at him, but he ducked and went flying out the door. Just at that moment Two-Bit had popped his head in.  
  
We all did some flying somersaults and cartwheels. The Curtis brothers and I were especially good. We went flying out to the vacant lot.  
  
When we got there Shepard's gang was already there and so were the Brumly Boys. We waited there a while talking a little bit when we saw a line of mustangs coming by. We all stood still and waited. They got out of the car as we waited anxiously. I was the only girl there, and I figured I would be a big target. I never missed a rumble, and I knew people always underestimated me. They thought I was a weak girl, which is not true. I'm stronger than Ponyboy, and about as strong as Soda is. I could take on anyone and win if I really wanted to.  
  
It looked as if Darry was going to be asked to start the fight. He was the biggest one there, and I knew quite well he was definitely the strongest.  
  
"Hey Curtis!" Tim Shepard shouted.  
  
"Which one?" Sodapop yelled back.  
  
"The big one. Come on over here."  
  
All of the Socs got out of the cars. Some guy wearing madras came up and said, "Let's get the rules straight.nothing but our fists, and the first to run lose. Right?"  
  
"You savvy real good," Tim said.  
  
We were all wondering who was going to start the rumble. It was Darry.  
  
"I'll take on anyone."  
  
Some blond guy came up and said, "Hello, Darrel."  
  
"Hello, Paul."  
  
As soon as he said that I knew it was Paul Holden. He used to be buddies with Darry when they were on the football team. Now, well, they hated each other. You could see what Darry was thinking and it hurt knowing. I had known for a long time though. I knew he was ashamed to be seen with all of us. That was Darry. He hated knowing he couldn't go to college because we were too poor. Pony, Soda, and me all knew he could become a Soc if it wasn't for us. If it wasn't for us, he could go to college.  
  
"I'll take you," Paul said.  
  
They both circled for a while. Then there was a voice, "Hold up! Hold on!" Darry turned to see who it was and Paul swung a punch. The rumble had started.  
  
The person who came to join us was, Dally. I couldn't say anything to him because I was beating the crap out of some guy. He flipped me over and threw me on the ground. He then punched me hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I was there gasping for air, until finally I regained it. I punched him hard knocking a tooth loose. I gave him a black eye, and twisted his arm all around. After that he ran, and soon enough all of them were running.  
  
"We won! We won! I can't believe we won!" Everyone was screaming with joy.  
  
"We beat their mother fuckin' asses!"  
  
After we calmed down a little we went back home. Steve and Two-Bit came over to our house. We didn't know where Dally and Ponyboy went, but we didn't worry too much. We were a little too excited.  
  
When we got home we all treated our bruises and cuts. I had a bruise on my cheek, and I cut my lip.  
  
"Where's Pony and Dally?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they'll come soon," Darry said.  
  
We were talking for quite a while, and then the door opened. It was Ponyboy.  
  
"Where have you been?" Darry asked.  
  
"Ponyboy are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Johnny.he's dead. We told him about beating the Soc and.I don't know he just died." He stopped for a moment. I couldn't believe it. Johnny gone? How was that possible? Then Ponyboy said, "Dallas is gone. He ran out like the devil was after him. He's gonna blow up. He couldn't take it."  
  
"So he finally broke," Two-Bit said. "So even Dally has a breaking point."  
  
"Oh my God! Where the hell did he go!?" I felt myself shivering. My lips were trembling, and I felt hot tears about to come out of my eyes. There was a tight knot in my throat. I could barely speak.  
  
"Coke, clam down. Don't worry. He might be okay," Soda said reassuringly.  
  
"Might?! Might!? What if he isn't!? What if he goes and does something stupid!? What if." Soda grabbed my arms and shook me.  
  
"Coke, it's going to be okay. Don't worry." I collapsed in his arms and started bawling like a baby. I could not stop. Even after I got up the tears kept coming out. I had soaked Soda's shirt.  
  
About a minute later the phone rang. Darry picked it up. "Hello?" That was all he said and he listened the rest of the time. Then he said, "It was Dally. He phoned from a booth. He's just robbed a grocery store and the cops are after him. We gotta hide him. He'll be in the lot in a minute."  
  
As soon as he said that, I ran out as fast as I could. Everyone was right behind me.  
  
When we got there Dally was running from the opposite direction. He stopped under a stoplight, and pulled out a gun. The police shot him. He lay there, in the spotlight, dead.  
  
"No!" I fell to the floor crying. I couldn't see straight. I could barely hear anything. That was the last thing I remember of that night. 


	14. Chapter 14

I lay in bed for a long time, crying most of the time. I couldn't stop crying, no matter what. Dally was gone. I think he might've been the only person I would ever love. I didn't know why. He was just the one that was the tough one. The one that thought of life as one big ball of shit. He was like me.  
  
I remembered running a fever from crying so much. It was a killer fever, and Darry and Soda were working their asses off to keep both me and Ponyboy healthy. Apparently both of us were sick. I got better soon enough, but I still wasn't over his death. I cried every night after that.  
  
Ponyboy had a couple of visitors while he was sick. I didn't have any. I didn't care though. I usually don't like people feeling sorry for me.  
  
A few days later we went to the hearing. The judge asked all of us questions. He didn't ask me much because the doctor had said that Pony and me were too sick to be answering any difficult questions.  
  
After the death of Dally and Johnny, I didn't go out much. All I did was go to school and come home every day. Soda and Darry seemed worried but I always said I was okay.  
  
"Hey did the mail come in yet?" Soda asked from the living room.  
  
"How was work?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He left his room and went into the living room.  
  
"Soda, can you come here a minute?" I asked.  
  
He came in quietly. I could tell something was wrong, and I was determined to find out.  
  
"You feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't look good. I could tell something's botherin' you so don't even bother lying. What is it?"  
  
"Sandy." he said slowly. He looked like he was about to cry. "Remember that letter I sent her?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?" He took out an envelope out of his pocket. It was the letter he had sent her, returned unopened. I felt so bad for him. He had always been there for me, but now I needed to be here for him.  
  
"Oh, Soda. I'm so sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I had never been too much on the soft side. Everyone knew that, but there were times I could be, but only Soda knew that. I was never nice to anyone except Soda because I knew he needed me. He needed me because no one else was there for him. He always helped everyone. He was understanding and constantly listening to everyone, especially Ponyboy. He needed someone, and since I thought I never needed anyone, I was there for him.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go cook dinner." He left, and didn't talk one bit after that.  
  
It was dinnertime and we were all really quiet. After dinner, Ponyboy and Darry started an argument. I'm not sure about what it was about because I wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"Coke!" I heard Darry yell. "Can you come here a minute?"  
  
I walked to the living room. "Where's Soda?"  
  
"He ran off. We gotta go talk to him."  
  
"I already talked to him, but since you guys are arguing half the time you don't pay attention to me or Soda. But you always go to Soda for advice, but you never listen to what he has to say, and as for me it's like I'm not even here!"  
  
I ran off to go see Soda. He was at the park when Ponyboy tackled him. He got up and they sat down by the fountain. Darry was there soon enough, but I decided to stay hidden in the trees. I thought this was a moment where the Curtis brothers had to talk by themselves. I didn't belong in that family no matter how much I wanted to belong. I was just a roommate. A roommate and a friend, but that's it.  
  
After a while they walked back. That was when I joined them. They were racing back home, so I joined the race too. We all tied.  
  
When I went to bed that night, I cried. I thought about Dallas, and then thought to myself he wasn't dead. He was right here with me, and suddenly he was there with me.  
  
"Hey, Dallas!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Long time no see. Where were you?"  
  
"Texas, hunting for Johnny. He's dead, but I made it through alive."  
  
"I'm glad you made it, but I feel bad for Johnny."  
  
Soda poked his head through the door. "Who you talking to?"  
  
"Dally. Can't you see him?"  
  
"Coke, you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I've never felt better."  
  
"Coke," Soda started to say. He swallowed hard. "Dallas is dead. He ain't coming back. Nothing you do or say is going to bring him back."  
  
"No! He's right here! It's hurting him that you think he's dead when he's not! He's not dead!" I started hitting Soda in the chest, but he just grabbed hold of me. He wasn't dead. He was right there with me. Soda carried me up and I lay in his arms all night. I heard him talking to Darry about something, but I couldn't understand what.  
  
The next morning I woke up in a white room. I was all alone. There was a window there where everyone could see me, but it just felt like the world was passing by. I was locked up in a room with nobody there. I can't stand being alone, and I couldn't believe they had done this to me. I was in a mental institution.  
  
"Miss Kaitlyn Walsh? You have a visitor."  
  
I stood up from my bed, and walked to the table in the room. The visitor was Sodapop. He walked in the room and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Coke! How you doin'?"  
  
"How could you do this to me?" I said through tears.  
  
"Coke, I told Darry not to do this to you, but he wouldn't listen. You gotta believe me."  
  
"How? How can I believe something I didn't hear? How?"  
  
"Coke, you just gotta."  
  
"Don't call me Coke here, or else when I get out of here I will remember Coke being in a mental facility. I would rather think Kaitlyn was the crazy one, not Coke."  
  
"You're the same person no matter what, but okay."  
  
I wasn't listening too much. I turned away from him and tried to remember what happened last night. Soda had tried to stop Darry. I suddenly remembered what happened.  
  
"She's been having hallucinations. She says she saw Dally, and I heard her talking to him, but he wasn't there," Soda had said.  
  
"Well.then we're gonna have to take her to a mental facility," Darry replied.  
  
"You can't do that. She.she won't survive. You and I both know she hates being alone. Besides, she needs her family more than ever right now. It's obvious that she needs someone to listen to her. You know it'll drive her more nuts if she goes."  
  
"Soda, I don't wanna hear it. She has a mental problem, and needs medical help. No one can help her but a psychologist. I'm gonna make the call right now."  
  
That was all I could remember of last night, if it even was last night.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Two weeks. You've been real dazed. You know, from all the drugs they've been giving you. I came to see you a couple of times, but they wouldn't let me talk to you."  
  
"Has Darry come?"  
  
He looked at the floor. "No."  
  
"Darry's wrong."  
  
He looked at me again. "What?"  
  
"He knows I hate being alone, and yet he brings me here. I know I'm gonna go mad soon enough. I think I should go home."  
  
"I think so too, but the doctor's won't let you."  
  
It was silent for a moment but then Soda said, "Well, um, I gotta go. I'll come by tomorrow, okay? Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He got up, and kissed my forehead. He left and I was alone again. I knew the days I spent here were going to be the longest days of my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was the end of this story. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of making a sequel, but I want your opinion first cause I already got it ready if you do want one. Well tell me in your reviews, or e-mail me, or talk to me on AIM if I'm online. Well, Buh Biye! ^^. 


End file.
